seireiteifandomcom-20200216-history
Haruki Kasai
"The fun-loving, stern-looking scholar." Haruki Kasai '('葛西春樹 Kasai Haruki) was the Captain of the 9th Division. He now is Librarian in the UDB after stepping down from his position, due to illness. Appearance Haruki Kasai is a tall man (at 6'3") with white hair, slicked back. He has multiple scars on his face and chest (most of them inflicted by his old spar partner, Shigeru Funaki). He is rather muscular. He wears a sleeveless shihakusho. Personality Haruki Kasai is a fun-loving man, but he doesn't show it. This may be because a lot of the time he is tired and stressed, but also to keep up this image. He is a mature individual, but often acts immature around his friend, Shigeru Funaki, who he had a friendly rivalry with in academy. He is often working on the magazine, but at night (and weekends) he stays in his office, reading and sometimes playing the banjo. History Haruki Kasai grew up alone in the Rukongai, practising zanjutsu with wooden swords he would acquire here and then with his friend Hiroto Funaki. When he was young, he couldn't control his reiatsu, sometimes setting fire to things. He accidentally set fire to a house in the rukongai, which his friends lived in. He ran in to save them, and saved two from the fire that he caused. Three others died from smoke inhilation. Haruki survived unscathed, but was unable to save them from the flames and smoke. After graduating, they both went to squad 6 under Captain Kuchiki. As a lower seat, he and Shigeru Funaki were trained by Lieutenant Nikorasu Akimoto as his apprentices. Kasai then moved to squad 9 to help out with the magazine, and then when Captain Sekkenryū Shimo died, he was moved to Lieutenant. After that, he was promoted to Captain. When he became Captain, Haruki was diagnosed with a rare illness, which in the end made him loose use of his legs and almost killed him. Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto: ''Meiki-ō (Underworld King). Sealed, it is a normal katana blade, which is made of black steel and has a triangular tsuba. '''Shikai: ' Release Command: Leave only cinders. ''Two new blades grow from the triangular guard, both slightly taller than the original. Special Ability: ''Gōka (Hellfire). Meiki-ō has the ability to create fireballs in the gap in the blades, where the two outside blades are slightly taller. Haruki has the ability to fling the fireballs, causing more damage if he calls the name. Special Ability 2: Doragonburesu (Dragon's Breath). 'When Haruki stabs the ground with his blade, a pentagram of flame (with him in the centre) explodes from the ground (think Quincy sprenger technique). '''Bankai: '' ''Moeru Meikai no Maō ''(Demon King of the Flaming Underworld): '''Upon activation, the huge chinese style dragon made of flames is spawned, controlled by the zanpakuto. It is made of extremely scorching hot and intense flames. '''Abilities: ''Hadesu no iki (Breath of Hades): ''When called, the bankai dragon gains the ability to shoot firebolts from it's gaping jaws, and grows wings. ''Jigoku no shōkan (Summon of the Hell Gates): ''When called, the dragon explodes, and the fire created makes a fire arena. In here, Haruki's shikai ability is greatly stengthened, and he can control the flames that make the walls. It cannot reform as a dragon after this state. ''Moesashi akuma no kawarime (Turn Of The Ember Demon): ''The dragon turn into an ember demon, which is like embered wood, but much tougher and stronger. It does this when Haruki needs more of a physical attack, and not a flame attack. It can still shoot firebolts, if that ability is called. Stats Specialization: Tactician Junior Captain level: (Shikai) Bankai Attack - 80 Defense - 40 Reiatsu - 65 (85) 105 Reiryoku - 55 Speed - 75 ------------------------------------------------- Zanjutsu - 8 Zando - 8 Hakuda - 6 Hakuei - 5 Speed - 8 Kido - 10 Perks: Attack + Speed: Swift Strikes SPD + Zan: Lightning Strikes ATK + Zando: En guarde Kido Spells -Hado #4, Byakurai -Hado #11, Tsuzuri Raiden -Hado #32, Okasen -Hado #33, Sokatsui -Hado #58, Tenran -Bakudo #4, Hainawa -Bakudo #8, Seki -Bakudo #9, Geki -Bakudo #30, Shitosu Sansen -Bakudo #39, Enkosen Trivia - His favourite bands are Mumford and Sons; and Avenged Sevenfold. - He can withstand extremely high temperatures, and can completely control his fiery reiatsu. - Haruki's battle song is Through The Fire And Flames by Dragonforce. - His appearance is at about 25 years old.